Comes to light
by JennixSabin
Summary: A unsettling romance brews between two brothers, they must learn how to confront it and except. This is a Jonas Brothers Joick slash. Joe/Nick Romance.
1. Intro

I've never felt closer to my brothers since the day we decided to become a band. Our name would be 'The Jonas Brothers', sure i thought it was corny at first however it truly proved to be the advantage of individuality that really dragged teenage girls in particular to us. Never had we imagined to be the next best thing followed by the ages of boy bands such as NSYNC and backstreet boys, but we managed to roll with it non the less. I did feel a ping of regret for our unexpected rise to fame though. Although, for me it wasn't anything less than what i have pictured my life to pan out as, i knew my brothers had other hopes and dreams other than devoting everything to the music industry. Kevin was the brightest, having a deep love and devotion for animals he had set him mind on wanting to help them any way he could, he had already completed two years in community college and was set to transfer in the fall into a university from the money we had made in the few shows we had preformed . All of that seemed like a thing from a distant lifetime however once we started receiving publicity even him himself had forgotten were he'd have been right about now. Then there was Nick, the thing i remembered the most changing from then to now would probably be baseball. He played baseball all though grade and middle school, then made varsity in High School. He really was a great baseball player, even made watching it a lot less boring. He hasn't played ball like that in the longest time, but i guess that's just the price of being famous. Even I had sacrificed...well, actually no, I've gained. I consider myself to be a true preformed, i feed off of the endless hours of writers block, the roar of the crowd and the anticipation before a show. Being around the ones i love and sharing the thing that has brought us together and will keep the bonds of our family strong, I'm truly proud to say we are the Jonas Brothers.

"Oh, Joe!- Brought you some shrimp and noodles back, where are you?" Echoed Nick from below the stair case as he entered the house with a brown bag of take out.

"Up here, in the room..*type* *type* ...bring me the...FOOD!" called back Joe.

"...Are you busy, what are you typing up there? I was hoping we could actually share it. Watch something on Netflix?" said Nick are he stood against the door frame asking before entering.

" Oh no, this is nothing, i was just typing up a quick response for a magazine article. You know just a typical Q and A's thing. Come on in" Said Joe as Nick pulled up a chair next to him in front of his desk. As he looked up at the computer screen taking out the Styrofoam containers he saw Joe quickly highlight and delete a full paragraph, which looked like he put much more though into than any other question he's been asked in an interview. Then he processed to type in ' Being part of The Jonas Brothers is great! My brothers and I couldn't have asked for anything more than life, this is our everything. ', before saving the document file and opening up a tab on the internet with Netflix.

"So, I'm guessing things didn't go as planned with Miley then?" asked Joe.

"Uhh.. No, not exactly. I suppose she's just as busy as we can get sometimes. ..but, umm, life goes on you know, it's no problem"answered Nick.  
"Seems you don't really care for her much, Nick. I mean you could go a full month without seeing her..and, and..it wouldn't even face you." Joe told Nick with a conserved look.  
"I do care...in a different way. ..I'm really not ready to get into this sort of talk though, let's just watch something." said Nick.  
"fine then, she's your girlfriend anyways, I'm sure if there's anything wrong you'll know how to approach it.


	2. Getting Comftrable

*Knock, Knock* " Yeah, come on it.."

"Pretty good show, huh? Did you see that girl eying all of this from the front row? huh?! ..I'm telling you, It's like they just go for men who are unavailable by pure instinct. You should get married, find yourself a new girl, one that will actually show up for your dates...then again, i don't know who will be able to put up with you." Said Kevin as he walked in and saw Joe in the trailer bus.

" Hey, here's your chill cheese dog, Joe. Oh, and i got you some of those sea salt fries, can you believe they had them on sale, 2 medium for $3.50!" announced Nick as he walked in the bus.

"..Oh, that's who! " answered Kevin to himself.

"Nick, those fries can't be safe..." Kevin told Nick.

"Well, you don't have to eat any if you don't want to." Said Nick as he sat down next to Joe laying the food and sitting in the small rectangular table facing one of the five they had on the bus.

As Kevin walked away and headed towards the back to use the bathroom Nick turned to Joe. There Nick stood just watching Joe as he ate the chill dog, he wondered how happy his brother was and if there was something he lacked... staring off, he lost focus before snapping back. He wondered off to the back and pulled out his laptop and began to surf the web for some online buying, waiting until they would find a hotel to pull up in.

Four hours had passed and Nick clicked the confirm button on one more purchase before shutting of his laptop and realizing that the bus had come to a stop. As he headed out of the bus he saw Kevin laying on the rectangular table sleeping. He walked by and softly slapped him on the side of cheek a couple times before he slowly regained continuous.

Once inside the lobby, they looked around, inspecting, seeing if the had wi-fi, indoor pools, stocked fridges in the rooms, whatever little advantages the hotel would have. Nick was pleased with there internet access, Kevin was satisfied with the indoor arcade they offered, and Joe could wait to get passes to use the pools.

As they walked into there room, there manager informed them they could only afford for a two bedroom because of all the added stuff they paid for in order for them to get access to other things the hotel offered since they were staying there for three nights until there next concert that was just a small drive away.

" I call dibs on the single bedroom!" called out Kevin as he rushed over to find it and then proceeded to fart on the bed as a means to claim his property.

"pshh, keep it!" yelled out Nick from across who could still hear the fart.

There space was divided into the Kitchen facing the Living room with the door just on the side between both and then each room on opposite sides of the kitchen each with there own little hall way path leading up to them. As Nick laid his luggage on the floor upon entering the room he was amazed at the beauty of it. The room had it's own full mirror length view of the city, and a large king size bed, everything being a pattern of blue, grey and white.  
Joe didn't waist a moment and jumped right on the bed before Kevin having peeked in to see the room in envy of having chosen that one instead. Kevin said his good-nights and walked of to his room turning off all the lights and shutting his bedroom door. Nick Slipped on his pjs which were a white v neck with Green plaid pajama pants. He looked over as Joe just stripped down to his black boxer briefs and jumped into bed. He turned off the light, closed the door, and slipped into the bed.

"why, don't you just sleep in your boxers too?" asked Joe.  
"I try to be kind, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be laying in a bed with your brother half naked next to you." answered Nick.  
"Oh, come on Nick. I'm just letting you sleep whatever way your most comfortable, and plus this bed is huge! I'm sure we can avoid crashing into each others space while we sleep, we've shared a bed before, haven't we?" replied Joe.  
" Yeah, i guess your right." said Nick as he toke of his pajama pants off and reveled his grey semi tight boxer shorts. Ones he slipped back into the bed they both said there good-nights and fell fast asleep.


	3. Why so serious?

Joe was the first to wake up that first morning in the hotel, he looked over to see Nick sprawled out on the bed, this was must different than all the other times though, because he wasn't wearing his green plaid pajama pants like he usually does. So, when you would usually not be taken back by seeing him half covered in blankets with his bottom left half exposed, this time it was something else. Joe did a quick double take as he had sworn it looked like something one brother should never notice on another brother, a boner. He quickly turned his head straight forward and then laid back down on the bed. He then Jumped up on the bed and woke Nick up.

"Nick! Let's go check out the pool that's in front of the lobby. Yeah?!" Asked Joe as he shook Nick by his shoulder.  
"...yeah,yeah..no problem, just give me a second..."replied Nick slowly waking up.  
"Alight. Meet you there!" Said Joe as he jumped out of bed.

After laying in bed for what felt like half an hour Nick walked to the bathroom gathering some random clothes to change into on his way. While in the bathroom he looked down at himself. "Really, out of all nights? I hope Joe didn't get a load at that when he woke up."  
Suddenly Nick heard a knock in the door, and quickly got up to answer it. As he walked by the kitchen he saw Kevin just sitting there eating his breakfast not bothering to get up instead.  
"Hey...ummm, your brother Joe got a package, if you want to go ahead and give that to him..oh, and sign here." Said a tall man on the other side of the door.  
Nick went ahead and signed before closing the door.  
"Hey, where is Joe anyways?" asked Kevin.  
"Oh, he said he would be down at the pool. I'll go swing by and drop it off to him." Nick told Kevin shutting the door behind him.

Nick headed toward the indoor pool right by the lobby with package in hand. As he made his way he was half expecting to no longer see Joe there, but as he approached he saw that wasn't the case. There Joe was playing basketball with himself in the pool while a group of young moms gawked at him.

"Nick! where were you?" asked Joe smiling up at him when he caught his eye.  
"Still sleeping. You can't really expect me to get up as early as you can you?"replied Nick.  
"eh, i guess not... What's that package you got there?"asked Joe.  
"Oh, umm it's for you actually." said Nick.  
"Oh, really, let me take a look at that." Said Joe as he got up out of the pool and sat at a near bench whipping himself dry a little before taking the package out of Nicks hands and reading the label on the top of the box.

_MLB Finest Merchandise _  
__handle with care__

After reading it he looked back at Nick "This is for you actually, go on open it" said Joe.  
Nick toke the box and opened it revealing top the of the mark Major League Baseball gear complete with a signed Baseball glove and ball by Nicks favorite player who had died a year ago.  
"Wow..thanks, Joe! I don't know what to say...thanks!" Nick said he reached over to give his brother a big bear hug.  
"Yeah, and I signed us all up go and play with the New York Yankees before there playoffs start." said Joe.  
" Oh, that's awesome Joe!" said Nick.

As Nick got caught up in excitement he didn't realize when Zac had come up from behind and taped him on the shoulder.  
"Nick!"cheered Zac upon seeing his friend having stayed in the same hotel suite as him.  
"Efron, wow, crazy seeing you here. your staying here. How long?" asked Nick.  
"One night only. Just here actually. I'm staying in room...215 i believe it is." replied Zac.  
"Really? Me and my brothers are just across the hall from you!" Nick informed Zac.  
"What are the odds...You want to come up and have breakfast with me?" asked Zac.  
"Umm..." Nick said while looking at Joe and then continuing.  
"Sure, i guess." Then turned back to Joe and asked him if he wanted to come with but Joe declined the offer.

...

Joe looked at the cake mix box puzzled. "great, here i am stuck by myself. where's Kevin?..gone with Danielle..probably for the next two days! and where's Nick..with Zac fuckin' Efron, the most annoying pretty boy of them all." Joe said to himself as he slammed the cake mix down on the counter hearing a door open and Nick come running in and heading towards there room.  
"Nick!.. Can you help me out? I'm really hungry!" Joe told Nick as he followed him into the room cake mix in hand.  
"I'm sorry Joe, just order something from downstairs. I'm in a rush, i just came by to pick up the box of baseball things you got me so i can show it to Zac." replied Nick as he made his way out of the room Joe still following him and closing the door in Joes face.

12:30...Nick still wasn't back. How could that be, it wasn't like Nick to just ditch out on Joe especially the nights when Kevin disappeared all day...i mean what was Joe to do? Lay around bored all day? Joe headed down the hall way..." Now what room did Zac say he was staying at...room...2 something...room 21 something... 213 maybe?" He knocked, no answer. "no, maybe it was 218!" he knocked again and got an answer from a red headed girl who toke one look at him and slammed the door in his face. " Room 215!" Joe told himself.  
This time Joe had enough he didn't even bother to knock, he just walked right in and when he did was he taken back at what he saw. There was his brother in his white v neck and grey boxers pinned down by his arms beneath of Zac who was in only a pair of boxer briefs with his backwards hat on.  
"Joe!" Nick smiled up at him as Zac let go of his arms let him up.  
"umm, don't you think it's a bit late, Nick?" Joe told Nick.  
"Yeah, i guess. It's just me and Zac got to wrestling, we lost track of time." replied Nick.  
"Of course you did..just go get your clothes so we can leave." Joe told Nick.  
"umm, yeah, let me just go, there in Zac's bedroom just down the hall." Nick told Joe as he walked off.  
_'really, he just happened to have stripped in Zacs bedroom and then pretty boy over there looking like a prime example of every thirteen year olds wet dream has to be walking around wrestling my brother all over his hotel room!...Zac wants something from Nick alright, and he better think again if he thinks I'm going to lay back while he gets away with his advances on my brother_' Joe thought to himself as Nick and him walked back to there room.


	4. Confusion all around

As i laid next to Nick, sharing the hotel bed, i tired to find the right words, but just couldn't seem to.  
"Listen, Nick. I'm not saying you shouldn't hang around Zac or anything, i mean he's just...different. What i mean to say is, I'm trying to look out for you, because your my brother...and i...i love you. I mean, i love you the way one brother loves another brother...sort of...well, I'm not sure. I'm still sorting out all the junk in my mind, i can't think straight, I haven't been able to put my finger on it exactly, but i feel like there's something off. I feel like I'm not being true to myself, like there's something inside of me, a place so dark that not even i want to admit to myself. It's dark to the outside looking in, but to me i want to be there, i...need to be there...i think this place...well, i think it has something to do...with you..." Said Joe as he stared off onto the ceiling.  
Joe rolled over and tried to look at Nick fearing he hadn't even been awake to here any of it, but relieved at the same time because he wasn't quite sure how to approach his own frustration and confusion. When he caught a hold of Nicks eyes it was just that, he had been fast asleep. So as Joe laid awake on his back for another hour he found himself slowly reaching over to spoon his brother, something he hadn't done this since they were both young. Of course wrapping his muscular toned arm around his brother rather than the scrawny arm he once had around his younger brother is a lot more questionable, he did it anyways. That night Joe slept at ease and wasn't the first to wake up the next morning in fact.

Nick woke up the next morning to find his brother laying next to him, Joe's head laying on top of his right shoulder and curled up next to him as Nick had woken up laying on his back.  
"pssss...psss...Joe." Nick tried to slowly nudge his elbow up to wake up his brother.  
"...wha...what?" Joe replied still half asleep.  
"So, much for having a large bed with just enough room so you wouldn't have to wake up right next to me, huh?" Said Nick half joking and half nervous to have his brother laying so close to him.  
" Oh, get over it, don't be so fragile about it!" Joe snapped back at Nick as he graved a pillow and tossed it at Nick's face and then rolling around to face the other side of the bed.  
"Hey, Joe come on, I didn't mean it like that." Nick told Joe.  
While silence filled the room Nick thought of a way to apologize to Joe.  
"hmm...What if I make you some pancakes? Would you stop being so crabby then?" Nick suggested.  
Joe did a low growl not wanting to wake up. "Make it blueberry...and...just call me when there done, please."Joe replied talking into the pillow while hugging it.  
"Alright then" Nick told Joe as he walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. While he began to get the stuff out of the fridge and look for a pan he heard Kevin come in though the door taking a seat in the table all while on his phone probably playing some applications. Nick turned around and said " Hey, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be off with Danielle?"  
"Yeah, umm, She said she was going to be busy planning out something. So, she told me just to come back here and then I'm going to be gone all day again with her again today. Just the two of us, you know, before we get back on the road. So, i just thought i would pass by and i see i caught you just in time making food...i hope there's room on that menu for extra food for me because i am starving!" Kevin asked Nick flashing him his best smile.  
"haha, yeah no problem. Oh, and just make sure you don't stay up too late remember to be back by noon so we can start heading out to the next stop on the tour alright."Said Nick.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, it's only like a 2 hour drive away, we'll be FINE!"said Kevin confidently.  
"Try telling that to the stage crew and 4 hours of rehearsal and choreography" responded Nick cleverly.  
"I suppose... So, where's Joe?" asked Kevin.  
"Still sleeping, I'm waking him up as soon as breakfast is served" replied Nick as he finished mixing the batter in a bowl and began to drip the mixture into the pan marking the first pancake.  
"That's odd... he doesn't normally sleep in past us. You think somethings up?"Asked Kevin considered  
"I don't think so.. I think he might have gotten a little mad last night though." Said Nick.  
"How so?" asked Kevin.  
"Well, we ran into Zac at the pool yesterday morning and you know how were bros and stuff. I sorta messed up and lost track of time, ditching him here while i hung out with Zac for awhile back at his room. We were just horse playing, but i guess Joe must not haven taken it well and thought i had been ignoring him on purpose all day."admitted Nick.  
"Aw, come on Nick, you know better than to do that sort of thing! We're brothers, I know you and Zac are tight but imagine how you would feel if you and Joe ran into Bieber and Joe bailed on you to hangout with him all day?" Kevin told Nick trying to make him understand.  
"Yeah, I guess your right Kevin, that was pretty bogus having done that." Nick told Kevin and he began to place plates on the table and stacking up each with three fluffy pancakes topped with blueberries. Nicks cooking skills really were a cite to see, you could take a picture of his cooking and swear it had came right out of the food network.  
"I'm going to go get Joe, you can go ahead and start eating" said Nick as started heading towards the bedroom.

...

Joe laid in bed eyes closed waiting to be called to go eat breakfast, mouth watering from the smell of Nicks awesome cooking. As Joe laid he thought about last night. How could he go from feeling so strongly one day to feeling more confused the next? How could he allow himself to even have such thoughts, he was sick, it was sick, maybe weird thoughts were just part of going though phases that will soon pass. The mere idea, Nick...and him...he couldn't even bare to say it in his head much less out loud. As his brain turned to mush he heard foot steps coming into the bedroom.  
"Hey, Joe, foods ready... by the way, are you feeling alright?" asked Nick as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Joe as he laid in bed.  
"Yeah... I'm alright." Joe responded as he slowly started to get out of bed and slip on a pair of dark blue jeans laying on the floor, heading towards the kitchen while Nick followed close behind left puzzled as to what Joe was thinking and truly feeling inside .


End file.
